His Touch
by Chibi Tenshi
Summary: An Alternate Universe fic about what happens when Usagi makes a wish (or two). Note: This is a *LONG* read; not for the faint at
1. Default Chapter

Standard Disclaimer: None of the characters that appear in here belong to me! Although if I could, I'll have a Heero and a Trunks please! *grins*

Author's Notes: Hey minna-chan! Here's another semi-holiday'ish fic for everyone, as a Christmas present to everyone :) Although really, the fic doesn't have to take place on Christmas. It can be put at any time. Let me know what you think, okay? And oh yeah, forgive any grammatical or errors you might find. As my final gift to you all, short ANs this time! *giggles*

Side Note: This has been revised. Thanks to Samantha for pointing out the boo-boo I made! :) 

Again, italics denotes thought.

******************************************************

****

His Touch

_It's funny how you find old albums, and once you go through them, you can never stop._ Usagi glanced through page after page of a particular album from last summer. A snapshot capturing a moment in time. An expression of joy, of laughter, of pensiveness among other things. She had found so many pictures of her and her good friends together. It had been ages since they last did that. At age 18, life was different. Priorities were different. Makoto was preoccupied with making her restaurant a success. She had finally secured a bank loan and the grand opening was in two weeks. Minako was in drama school. Her dreams of being a successful actress may happen sooner than expected. She had confided to Usagi about an upcoming audition for a play. While it wasn't quite the lead role, it was at least a major character. Rei was training heavily to finally reach the highest level for being a priestess. She had already accomplished so much for one so young. Ami, the most intellectually gifted out of the whole group, was in pre-med. As it stood, she was only 7 chapters ahead. Usagi grinned. Some things never changed. Out of the 5 of them, she probably changed the most. She was no longer a cry-baby, as Rei used to call her. Intellectually, she had improved significantly. Though she was no Ami, she had done well enough to get into journalism at the Juuban college. As she flipped to the next page, one picture caught her attention. It was one of her and Mamoru, right before they broke up. 

The sigh she let out at that moment wasn't one of sadness. It was more from exasperation than anything else. As the saying goes, a picture says a thousand words right? In the photo, Mamoru had his arms around her and they were both smiling at the camera. But something was off about the whole picture. She couldn't quite put her finger on it. His smile never quite touched his eyes. Then again, neither did hers. 

She never told anyone how Mamoru's touch never excited her. She didn't get those tingly feelings that you read about in Harlequin novels or that her friends had told her about. His touch had always left her strangely cold, unaffected. The break up had been mutual. Simply put, they had drifted apart. They had been complete opposites, each initially fascinated and drawn to the other's personality. Usagi had never met a person who kept so much to himself. Mamoru had been utterly captivated by the light that was Usagi. She was so alive. She lived each day to the fullest; she wore her heart for everyone to see; she was not afraid to love. For all the wrong reasons, they ended up together. As Usagi matured, she began to truly see. She started to understand that they were not meant to be. She never regretted one moment in life; she never believed in living life that way. Life was meant to be appreciated and lived to its fullest. It was rather ironic how she was sitting home, looking at old pictures, and feeling so alone on Christmas. 

It was funny how that one moment in time could bring back so much emotion and thoughts. She looked back at the Usagi she once was. She wasn't the same girl. Of course, it was unreasonable to think she'd stay the same. She matured but at the same time, there were so many different aspects to her. The young child in her longed to burst free, to live and experience life again. The intellectual part of her absorbed and processed everything logically and methodically. There was also the current her, who lay somewhere in between. 

Unconsciously, her fingers moved towards the locket that had been with her since birth. As a child, her tiny fingers would fumble in an attempt to open the locket. "What's that for, Mama?" Her mother would smile at her as she tried to explain to her extremely precocious four year-old. "Usagi-chan, you're supposed to put a photo of you and the one you love the most in there." "Mama, can I have your picture then?" Her mother laughed and shook her head. "Iie, sweetheart. It's the person you want to spend forever with, like your Papa and I." Her adorable face scrunched up in concentration as if trying to understand. "I don't understand Mama." Her mother would then pick her up and hug her. "Right now you won't. But you will. I promise you." Those words echoed in the back of her mind as she stared at the empty locket. It was funny how the two years that Mamoru and her dated it never once occurred to her to put his picture there. 

Clasping the locket in her right hand, she glanced outside the window_. What a way to spend Christmas_, she thought wryly. She closed her eyes as she made silent wishes. _I want to meet someone, someone who feels as alone in this world as I do. I also want to be able to better see the different mes._ A mischievous grin crossed her face. _It couldn't hurt if that lonely person was male, available and cute too._

***********************************************************

The locket in her hand began to glow, a steady shimmering light that grew brighter in its intensity. Now, most people would think her wishes would come true right? Well, unfortunately, the way Usagi phrased her wishes left it open to interpretation. And how we imagine the locket would work isn't what we expect either. 

***********************************************************

A huge sigh could be heard echoing through the passages of time. She stared about the now deserted void known as the Time Gates. Everyone else was busy fulfilling someone else's wishes. She was the fortunate one who was assigned to one Tskuino Usagi. Very few people in this world got their very own Time Gates' assistant, much less the Guardian of Time herself. But then again, there weren't many people who were as special as Usagi. Waving her staff in front of her, a portal opened up, taking her to another dimension, one which would allow her to grant Usagi's wish. Setsuna sighed again. As much as she loved her job, it was moments like these when she hated it. People who make wishes really had to learn to be more specific. 

***********************************************************

A girl with silvery blond hair sat down at a park bench tapping her toes, radiating impatience. Knowing her boyfriend, he probably got lost… again. She grinned, unable to stay angry for long. It was her own fault really. She should've known better. He had reassured her repeatedly that he could find the park with no problem. Then again, this was the guy who would get lost going to a room that was right in front of him. Her hands fluttered up towards the locket, which hung around her neck, and opened it. On one side was her own picture; the other contained her boyfriend's picture. She smiled lovingly at his picture. He was so good to her, and she had never felt happier in her life. Suddenly, a dark hole just appeared out of nowhere and a strange lady with green hair stepped through it. 

"Nani?!" She exclaimed loudly, jumping up from the bench. She felt the first apprehensions of fear as the stranger approached her. Silently, she wished she had paid more attention when her boyfriend had tried to teach her how to fight. 

"Don't be afraid of me. I mean you no harm," the stranger said with a gentle voice. Her hair was dark green, and her red eyes, which should've appeared frightening, were oddly kind. She was tall, and held a staff in her hand. 

"Who are you?" The girl demanded, half frightened for her life and half somewhat imperiously.

"My name is Setsuna. I am known as the Guardian of Time. I need you to help me with something, to fulfill a wish. Don't worry. Nothing bad will happen, I assure you."

The girl merely looked at her with untrusting eyes. She quickly assessed this Setsuna lady in front of her. She didn't appear dangerous. 

"I think you'll even have a lot of fun coming with me. You'll get to meet new people, and see new worlds."

The girl's eyes widened. Adventure… it had been so long since her last one. Setsuna smiled to herself. She knew it was the one thing that this young girl couldn't resist. 

"But… but… my boyfriend… he'll be looking for me… eventually, once he figures out where he is first." She grinned unexpectedly.

Setsuna grinned in return. "They don't call me the Guardian of Time for no reason. I'll just need you for a short period of time. When you return, it'll be as if no time has passed by. Tell you what, I'll make it even better. When you return, I'll retrieve your boyfriend for you."

"When you put it this way, how can I resist?" The girl looked back behind her and silently thought to herself, _I hope I'm doing the right thing. I'll be back Ryouga._

Setsuna motioned for her to move towards the portal. "This may feel weird at first, so don't be afraid." The young girl stepped into the portal and felt as if she got sucked right into a tornado. "Aiiieeeeeee!!!!!" Setsuna laughed softly to herself. "One down, and two more to go."

***********************************************************

Tumbling over the gym floor mats, a young girl finished a particularly difficult routine. As she finished the sequence, she attempted to catch her breath. As usual, her locket had caught around her neck, causing her to choke slightly. _I should really take this off, but how could I?_ She thought to herself. Reaching up, she loosened the chain and unable to help herself, opened the locket. Her eyes immediately fell on the picture of her boyfriend. Despite her weariness, a soft smile touched her lips as her eyes lit up lovingly. Had it really been only a year since they've been going out? Somehow it seemed much longer than that. Their friends had been struck dumb when they first started going out. They were virtually polar opposites; she was sunshine and light personified, in startling contrast to his untrusting and somewhat dark outlook on life. Despite that, they balanced each other. She brought happiness to his life, and he to hers. She was so deep in her thoughts that she nearly missed the black hole, which appeared near her. A young girl tumbled out landing clumsily as she yelled in agony. "Owwwwww!" Another feminine voice laughed softly behind her. "You'll get the hang of it soon enough," she told the fallen figure. 

The young girl wiped the sweat off her forehead and laughed in spite of herself. The taller of the two strangers walked over. She had dark green hair, startling red eyes and in one of her hands, she held a staff. 

"I see you're not afraid of me." 

"Iie," she replied.

"My name is Setsuna, and I am also the Guardian of Time." 

Her eyes brightened in amazement. 

"Wow! Really?? So, that dark hole that appeared is a portal or something?"

Setsuna nodded her head in agreement. The young girl began to bounce about excitedly. "That is soooooooo neat!" She exclaimed. "So you've seen other worlds and things like that right?? I told the guys that but they wouldn't believe it. They think we're the only world that can exist. Wait till I tell them this! This is tooo unbelievable!" Setsuna hid her smile as the girl chattered away. 

The other girl, who had fallen, finally got up and walked towards the other two women. "Is this the other person you have to get from the other dimension?" She asked Setsuna as she approached them. She came abruptly to a halt as the girl Setsuna had been talking to noticed her. She stared blankly in shock as the other girl stared back at her. "OH MY GOD! YOU'RE ME!!!!" They both exclaimed simultaneously. 

Setsuna chuckled in amusement as she observed the two young girls' reactions to each other. Normally, this wasn't something that was permitted. But this was an unusual circumstance. 

"This is incredible! I can't believe you and I are the same person, existing in different timelines! My god, this boggles my mind."

The chattier of the two nodded her head vehemently. "It's crazy! It's like something out of a sci-fi movie or something. Now the guys will really be shocked. Not only is there another world, there's another me!" 

They both assessed the way they looked, stopping at the locket which hung on their necks.

"You have a pix of your boyfriend in there too?" 

The other girl nodded. "This is beyond incredible! Even our lockets are identical! You would think that there would be more differences… although… even though we look the same, our personalities are vastly different."

"No kidding! This is too nutty for words! So why are you guys here anyway?" She asked curiously.

"I would've thought that that would be somewhat obviously. We're here for you. I need you to help me out with something, and I promise you no harm will come to you." Setsuna responded.

"I didn't think you two would be evil. You can't travel through time just to capture lil' ol' me. But as much as I wanna help…"

"It'll be fun! You'll get to see other worlds, travel through time…"

The girl tugged at her dark pink leotards and stared at the two newcomers. _It would be so neat to be able to see other worlds and to see what else existed out there. _

"Okay, I may wanna go, but my boyfriend… he's come a long way since I first met him, and he might act a little crazy to find me missing you know?" She said, adding a silent sorry for calling her boyfriend crazy.

"I'll offer you the same deal I offered your other self. I can stop time until you return. Normally, this isn't usually allowed, but we have special circumstances."

"Well…" Her eyes lit up delightedly and her head bobbed up and down in excitement. 

"I'll take that as a yes?" Setsuna remarked wryly. 

The black hole appeared once again and one of the girls groaned. "Oh dear God, not again. I don't think I'll ever get used to this," she muttered as she stepped through.

"Can't I at least change? I'm probably all stinky and stuff." 

"No time for that," Setsuna said as she dragged the young girl through the portal. 

"I wonder what Heero will say about this…" Her voice trailed off, ending up in somewhat of a shriek as she got sucked through the portal. 

***********************************************************

"One wish coming right up!" A voice in the checkout counter of the Time Gates called out. "Next!"

***********************************************************

Usagi finally finished thumbing through the album. It had been hours since she first opened it. _There could be worse ways to spend Christmas_, she thought to herself. As she was about to return the album back to the shelf, a dark hole appeared in her ceiling and one figure came crashing through landing on her bed. Shrieks could be heard as the figure fought with the mess of blankets. Usagi stared in open-mouth horror only to look back up and realise that more "guests" were coming through. Another figure did a neat somersault before landing gracefully on her feet. The third figure merely floated down from above before the hole closed up. Somersault-girl went towards the bed to help blanket-girl, giggling all the way. "I guess you're a bit more clumsier than I am huh?" She remarked. "I can't help that I wasn't born with brains and two left feet!" A similar sounding voice retorted. Usagi stared at the intruders as she prepared herself to scream. 

"Before you do that," a woman with dark green hair remarked. "I can assure you we mean you no harm. I am Setsuna, the Guardian of Time…" Her introduction was left somewhat unfinished since the two other girls finally made their way over. 

The voices chimed out simultaneously. "Oh my GOD!!!! YOU'RE ME!!!" With that, all three figures fell to the ground in a faint.

***********************************************************

Usagi stirred slowly as her eyes fluttered open. She had been having this horrible nightmare that there was some black hole that appeared in her room, and there were these two other girls that fell through that looked exactly like her. Suddenly, two pairs of sapphire blue eyes looking too much like her own appeared in her line of vision. She shrieked and immediately scrambled to her feet, backing herself slowly against the wall. One of the girls was dressed in a deep blue Chinese dress while the other wore dark pink leotards and a matching tank top. 

"She's taking this harder than you or I did," the one in the dark blue dress said. The other girl bobbed her head enthusiastically in agreement. "Well, you can't really blame her. I mean, who expects to meet another person who looks exactly like you?" 

"Look!" Somersault exclaimed excitedly. "She even has the same locket as us!! Look look!!" 

"I see that," Blankets remarked patiently. 

Usagi stared at the two girls who looked identical to her and fingered her locket. They were all silver, with intricately carved patterns on it. She rubbed her thumb on the intricate carvings on the back of her locket, which closely resembled ancient writings. 

"Does yours have…"

The other two brought up their lockets and shocked the living daylights out of Usagi as she same the familiar ancient scripting on them as well. 

"Okay, this just gets weirder and weirder by the moment." Somersault said. 

"What's your name?" Usagi asked, finally having regained her voice. 

Blankets looked at Somersault curiously.

"You know, in all our haste, I never got your name either."

"I know! What's your name?" She exclaimed.

"I have a funny feeling about this." Blankets remarked.

"Tsukino Usagi."

Three voices shrieked in astonishment, causing quite a few glasses to break within the apartment. 

***********************************************************

"Setsuna-san didn't say anything about us having the same names!" Somersault-Usagi exclaimed once they had finally calmed down. 

"Setsuna… that's the one with the dark green hair, right?" Usagi asked.

Blankets-Usagi nodded. "She's the Guardian of Time. She said that you apparently wished for us and we needed to be here to help her out, and you as well."

"But I never wished…" Usagi's voice trailed off as it finally hit her. "Oh my gosh. I'd said I wanted to be able to better see the different mes."

Somersault grinned. "Betcha that we weren't what you had in mind when you wished for that huh?"

Blankets grinned as well.

_Dear God, it's so eerie at the moment. It's like seeing me everywhere_, Usagi thought to herself. She looked around her apartment, wondering if she hadn't gone mad. 

"Where did that Setsuna person go?" 

"She said she had some business to take care of. She'll be right back. She has to return us to our time too you know." Somersault answered. 

_But you were my second wish… I wonder…_

***********************************************************

"This is sooo crazy!!" Somersault exclaimed as they sat down on the couch. Usagi had brought them all hot chocolate, something all three of them adored. Usagi sipped her drink as she slowly began to get used to the 'situation'. 

"Wait till I tell Heero about all this. He'll think I'm officially nuts!"

Blankets nodded in agreement. "I think Ryouga will think I've finally lost it since I've been studying so hard."

"Are those your boyfriends?" Usagi asked softly.

Both girls smiles were identical as they reached for their lockets to open them. 

"This is Heero. Isn't he cute?" Somersault sighed dreamily as Usagi leaned in to get a closer look at his picture. Dark brown hair hung over his eyebrows, Heero's face had a solemn expression though his Prussian blue eyes softened at the person who took the picture.

"Uhh… he looks kinda mean," Usagi commented.

Somersault giggled. "That's Heero. He tries so hard to be mean but he's a good guy." Her face suddenly took on a grim expression, in contrast to her sunny nature. "He's had a horrible life. I can't even imagine going through what he did or surviving. Deep down inside, he's the kindest person I know, almost as kind as Quatre is. But he's been trained since he was a kid to not show emotions." 

"Trained? What do you mean by that?" Blankets asked.

A soft sigh escaped her lips. "There are things about my world and my time that you could not imagine. We're in the middle of a war." Her eyes filled with tears and her voice trembled. "My good friend Milla was caught in a crossfire. We had been walking home from school when she pushed me out of the way. In return for saving my life, she got shot. I kept hearing her screams. They kept on going in my head. I would've gone back for her if Wing Gundam hadn't destroyed the enemies right there."

"Wing Gundam?" Usagi inquired, her heart breaking for her other self. 

"Gomen. I forget sometimes that you don't know my time. Wing Gundam is a plane that can transform into this super huge robot. It has the ability to fight and also has a huge energy sword that can destroy the dolls. Those are the enemy robots." 

"Incredible! A plane that can transform into a gigantic robot?" Blankets exclaimed, her mind trying to imagine the technology required to make something like that happen.

"Does it have a pilot?" Usagi asked.

Somersault nodded as her eyes softened. "Heero's the pilot. He's the one that saved me that day. He destroyed the dolls, and I just ran for Milla's body. I couldn't stand it. Milla was so beautiful and there she lay, her body was filled with blood and bullet holes. I just stood there and cried. I looked up and there he was. Heero said he can't explain what happened to him there. He said he saw me cry and he couldn't leave me alone. So he rescued me."

"In more ways than one," Blankets said softly. 

"How is it that you can still remain so… happy?" Usagi inquired, astounded by her story. 

"Hope," Somersault said simply. "It's what keeps me going, and I know when everyone sees me, they think they see a happy, fun-loving, and silly girl. They don't know that I've felt pain and despair so deep. They don't know there are different sides to me. Everyone has them, ne?" She said with startling insight. "Milla wouldn't have wanted me to be sad. We all believe in the cause. I believe in Heero, and the other Gundam pilots. As much as I hate fighting, and war, and all the tragedies it causes, I know we need to do this to be free, unlike that stupid pacifist Princess Relena." 

Usagi stared at the girl in front of her, amazed by what she just said. Every person has different sides to them. The words rang repeatedly in her head. To see this girl, one would never have guessed the depths of sadness and tragedy she had had to endure in her world. But she remained positive, believing in hope. Blankets' words startled her out of her thoughts.

"Princess Relena?"

"Oh don't get me started. Let's just say she believes in peace at all costs. She believes fighting is wrong. Period. Oh god, her self-righteous attitude just gets me soooo annoyed sometimes." Then, she grinned mischievously. "But I got the man." She burst into giggles.

"Nani?" The other two Usagis exclaimed. 

"The pacifist princess has the hugest crush on Heero. As much as he'd love to put a gun to her head, he's unfortunately sworn to protect her. You should see how fast the other guys run when she shows up. Heero tolerates her, though she's learning to behave now, especially since my first encounter with her." 

"What do you mean?" Usagi inquired, her curiousity struck by Somersault's comments. 

Her eyes twinkled as she leaned in, prompting the two girls to lean closer themselves. 

"Oh I merely kissed Heero in the most passionate way in front of her and let's just say Heero wasn't behaving like his unemotional self when I did that." She exploded in laughter as she remembered the look on Relena's face. "Duo had a camera on him that day. We even have a picture of her expression. Lordie. It was too funny." 

The two girls joined her in laughter, each admiring her spirit. 

"Anyway, enough about my boyfriend. How about yours, uhhhh Usagi in the blue dress?" Somersault asked. 

A soft smile touched her lips as she took off her locket and showed the others. A photo of a young man, with a yellow and black bandana around his black hair, laid on the right frame. 

"Oh he's sooo kawaii!" Somersault cried out as Usagi nodded in agreement. Then an even tinier picture was attached on the right hand corner. There was this cute little black pig with a similar bandana around its cute little head. 

"Oh that is tooo adorable for words," Usagi said. "His pig even has the same bandana as him!" A strange look crossed Blankets' face as she looked away. "What is it?"

"He's the pig."

"NANI!?!" The other two Usagis screeched.

Blankets sighed. "This one is tough to explain. I suppose this might seem… weird…" 

"Understatement of the year," Usagi muttered under her breath.

Blankets explained about how Ryouga became the way he was. (AN: I didn't think I had to go through this story) 

"Okay, let me see if I understand this. If he gets splashed by cold water, he turns into a pig. Hot water turns him back to his human form." Usagi said slowly, watching a blush suffuse Blankets' face. "Okay, there's more to it. What happens when you douse him with hot water?"

"Uhh… he's kind of naked," her face turning even redder as she replied and looked away quickly. 

The two girls' eyes widened as their mouths formed identical "O"s. Then they burst out in giggles. 

"Oooooh, but the question is, does he look good naked?" Somersault asked impishly.

"Judging by his physique while he's fully clothed…" Usagi grinned mischievously.

"Oh you guys!" Blankets yelled out, her face flaming in absolute embarassment. "You asked for it!" 

Before anyone knew what happened, a full-fledged pillow war broke out. 

***********************************************************

Meanwhile, Setsuna appeared in another dimension. _As much as I hated leaving the girls alone, I have to do this._ Not too far away stood a figure staring off into the ocean. His body became stiff suddenly as if sensing a presence. As he whirled around to face her, she sighed inwardly. _I knew he would be difficult. That's why I saved him for last._

The man stared at the strange lady approaching him. His body tensed up, unconsciously preparing himself for battle. He had been at his favourite spot, a cliff a considerable distance from his home. He had been thinking, something he did very frequently these days. The androids had finally been destroyed, at an extremely high price. All his friends, his father, everyone had perished in the battle. He tightened his jaw as memories of them flooded his mind. He had come to this spot to think. He was so tired of being alone. 

The woman stopped in front of him, her staff held loosely in her right hand. 

"Who are you?" He demanded.

"I am Setsuna, the Guardian of Time." She replied.

He snorted in disbelief. 

"Yeah right. There can't be a single person who can control the time gates."

"You should be no stranger to time travel. I know you've passed through the gates many times." 

His blue eyes widened slightly only to narrow almost immediately. 

"Nice try. You almost had me there. You must be an android. I knew there were more of you left!" He exclaimed as he began powering up.

Setsuna made a sound of exasperation. "Don't make me do this."

He smirked slightly in an expression almost identical to his father's as he began to speak again. 

"Burning…"

She waved her staff quickly before he could finish his attack. In a blink of an eye, time was stopped as his body froze. 

"I really hate it when they force me to do that," she muttered as she grabbed Trunks' immobile body through the portal which opened up behind her. 

***********************************************************

As Setsuna made her way through the gates of Time, she silently cursed Trunks for being so muscular. (AN: *swoon* I had to throw that in *giggles*) Her arms strained as she tried to drag his body across to the other side, which would bring him to Usagi's world. Conveniently, the other agents of time were unavailable. "It's demotions for the lot of you," she seethed. "I'll probably regret this but…" She positioned Trunks so that he faced another direction and created a space pocket in front of him. She didn't want any damage done to any of the worlds and well, she didn't want her 'home' messed up. Waving her staff again, she said the words. "Time unfreeze."

"Attack!" 

The energy burst flew out of his hands and into the space pocket.

"NANI!?" He exclaimed as he took in his surroundings. It seemed that our Dorothy (AN: Wizard of OZ reference for those who haven't watched it) caught on pretty quickly that he wasn't back home anymore. 

"What is this?!" He yelled out, staring into an empty void, which resembled the Room of Spirit and Time. He spun around in with a speed that amazed Setsuna. "Where the hell did you bring me, you damned android?"

Setsuna groaned in frustration. "I knew it! I shouldn't have unfroze him. Should've just kept him as is until we got to the other side," she grumbled. 

"I'll say this just once," she gritted her teeth as she felt the ends of her patience being reached. A normally patient and kind person, Setsuna wasn't used to being attacked at every single turn. As the Guardian of Time, she was also used to being treated with a bit more respect than this little… _punk_. "I am the Guardian of Time. You are needed to help someone out in another world. If you say or do anything else I may find offensive, I'll just freeze you again until we get there. Understand?" Her red eyes fairly blazed in anger as she bit out the words. Something in her expression reminded Trunks of his own father so he calmed down and nodded. "Good. You're in the passageway of Time at the moment. Somebody needs you really badly at the moment."

He looked at her in confusion. 

"Follow me," she said simply.

"Setsuna, right?" He asked, as he walked along her side. She nodded at him, a bit surprised that he would even remember. "Who needs me?" 

"A very special girl. She feels… alone in this world." _Something I can relate to_, he thought to himself as they disappeared through a black hole. 

******************************************************

The girls fell onto the couch giggling, thoroughly exhausted from their pillow fight. Usagi had brought around some food, which had been consumed in record time. (AN: Three Usagis eating at that speed. All I have to say is... oh MY.) 

"And we all eat the same too!" Somersault grinned. 

"So, Usagi, we've shown you our boyfriends. What about yours?" Blankets asked as she and Somersault waited expectantly. A look of sorrow crossed Usagi's face. 

"I don't have one. I used to, but he wasn't right for me. Something about him always never seemed quite right." She let out a soft sigh. "All my friends are pretty busy with their lives at the moment so I don't get to see them as often as I'd like. Mamoru… Mamoru has been hinting at wanting to get back together, but I don't think so. It wouldn't be fair. I dated him for two years, and not once did it ever occur to me to put his picture in my locket."

Identical expressions of concern appeared on the girls' faces. 

"Are you okay, Usagi?" Blankets asked softly.

"Yes… no… sometimes I think I am, other times I don't think so. I just feel so alone. I feel like no one understands me. I feel like I'm at war with me."

"What do you mean?" Somersault questioned.

"When I was younger, I was a lot more lively, more like you. But then, as I grew older, I realised that life wasn't always about fun and that there were other priorities. I became more like you," indicating Blankets. "Somewhere along the way, I lost sight of who I really am."

"You know, I'm not always who I appear to be. I know, you all think I'm this serious, analytic, intelligent person, but there are other sides to me. If I were, do you think I would've stepped through that portal with Setsuna?"

"I understand. So, what you two are saying is that I need to find what my middle ground is? Find out again who I am?"

The two other Usagis nodded their heads. She smiled suddenly and hugged them both. 

"I can't imagine what it'd be like if our friends saw us now, ne? One of us is bad enough without having three!" Somersault exclaimed as the three of them erupted in giggles. 

A black hole appeared in the ceiling and Blankets said calmly, "Looks like Setsuna's back sooner than expected." 

Just then, a tiny figure came hurtling through the portal, landing in Somersault's arms. 

"MAMA!"

(AN: **SURPRISE**! *grin*)

"Nani?!?!!" Two Usagis screamed in shock. Somersault smiled fondly as she recognized her future daughter. 

"Hello, Yumi-chan." 

The other two Usagis slowly backed away from Somersault and the squealing child who truth be told, was extremely adorable. Her dark brown hair was pulled back in two little odangos, looking much like they all did when they were kids. Her sapphire blue eyes were mirror images of their own. 

"Kami-sama," Usagi whispered, drawing the attention of the child. 

"You're Mama too!" She exclaimed, and her eyes widened even further as she caught sight of the third Usagi not too far away. "I have three Mamas?" She remarked, her face scrunched up in confusion. She squirmed in Somersault's arms before finally landing deftly on her feet. 

"At least the child inherited her grace," Blankets noted as Usagi nodded in agreement. 

"This little girl is your future daughter?" Usagi asked, shock apparent in her voice. 

Yumisa's eyes narrowed in a way that reminded Somersault of Heero as she pursed her lips. "I am not a little girl! I'm five years old! And I'm a princess!"

"That you are," Usagi said placatingly, grinning inwardly at this young girl. 

"Why do I have three Mamas now?" 

"It's hard to explain…" Somersault's voice trailed off.

"I'm really smart. Papa tells me that all the time." She said proudly, and her face took on a more solemn look. "Mama tells me that I should have less of an e… eggo." Usagi let out a giggle, causing eyes to fly in her direction. 

"Gomen, gomen. Eggos are waffles in my world." 

"I think you meant ego," Somersault corrected gently. 

The young girl nodded her head enthusiastically. 

"Is Papa here? If I have three Mamas, does this mean I have three Papas too?" 

"Errr…"

"I…"

"Well…" Somersault struggled to find the words that somehow explain their current situation to her future daughter. "You know how you came from the future and that was how your papa and I first met, chibi hime?" Upon seeing her very enthusiastic nods, Somersault continued. "There are different worlds out there, different futures and different pasts." 

Yumisa gave the idea great consideration. Then suddenly, she let out an exclamation.

"If there are many Mamas, are there many mes too?" Her face suddenly fell in a pout. "I'm not special anymore."

All three Usagis felt as if their hearts would break at the moment, though two in particular were still trying to imagine having your future child come visit you, and then lend a hand in causing you and your future husband meet. 

"Yumi-chan, you know you're special to the people who matter most, your Mama and your Papa." Somersault said simply.

"Wouldn't that be you?" Usagi grinned.

"And Heero?" Blankets added. 

A bright, enchanting smile appeared on Yumisa's face as she flung her arms around her Mama's neck. 

"You're so smart, Mama." Yumisa's tiny fingers brushed her neck and felt a chain beneath them. "Mama, mama. Can I see? Please?" She absolutely melted on the spot. Who could say no to a child like that? She still couldn't believe that this child would be hers… and Heero's. She blushed slightly as she bent over to show the opened locket to Yumisa. 

"Will I be special even when you have my little brother?"

"NANI!?!" Somersault squealed. Okay, one future kid she could deal with. Now she was apparently pregnant with another one?

The two other women laughed at her look of horror. "Looks like you and Heero have been uhhh… busy," Usagi winked.

Just then, a dark hole appeared from the ceiling again, causing Usagi to groan aloud. This was beginning to look like a very bad comedy. People from other dimensions appearing from holes in her ceiling. Like anyone would believe her. They'd send her to the institution for even suggesting something like that. 

"I believe your work is done here, ne?" Setsuna asked as she descended onto the floor. She looked at the tiny figure who looked at her with horror. "Chibi Hime… who let you through the Time Gates? You know you're not supposed to go through it again," Setsuna chided gently. 

"I'm not telling! I promised!"

"You know that I will find out eventually."

She shook her head stubbornly. 

"Well, it can't be Kana. It would have to be someone really really smart to get you through the Gates." Setsuna said carefully, knowing full well that next to herself, her daughter was Yumisa's other favourite person. 

"Nuh-uh! Kana is so smart! She snuck me through this back part that you thought she didn't know about but then one day she saw you walking through there when she was supposed to be asleep and so she knew how to get me past those people at the Gate." 

"Oh, Yumisa…" Somersault whispered, inwardly laughing at her future daughter. She herself had fallen victim to that particular tactic countless of times. 

"She even sounds like her mother," Usagi grinned wickedly as she nudged Blankets, who laughed out loud. 

Yumisa stopped herself immediately and looked up at her Mama. Her mouth formed a cute little O and she clapped her hands over it. "Yumi-baka." She said, her voice somewhat muffled by her hands as the women giggled. 

"Come on, chibi hime. We must go now. I have to bring these other women back to their homes." 

Usagi stared at the two figures that had brought so much insight to her in such a short period of time. Her eyes began watering as she hugged them both. 

"Thank you. Thank you so much."

"No, thank **you**." Blankets said softly. "For allowing us to share this adventure."

"For allowing us to have fun." Somersault added, looking teary-eyed as well. 

"We must go now, Usagis. Time is of the essence. I cannot suspend time indefinitely."

"Sayoonara minna-chan!" Usagi called out as the strangers who entered her life so suddenly disappeared just as quickly. Shrieks could be heard coming from the portal as they were sucked into the portal. She grinned to herself. Blankets. 

******************************************************

"I'm going to make Ryouga teach me balance when I get back. And I'll put a tracker on him," Blankets grumbled as they walked out the other side of the black hole. The group of women, except for Setsuna, stopped suddenly as they observed a male figure frozen as he appeared poised to step into the world they just vacated.

"Oh he's cute," Somersault remarked.

Yumisa cocked her head sideways and looked at the man who looked so silly standing still.

"I think Usagi's going to like her next wish," Blankets said with a laugh.

Setsuna merely waved her staff and called out, "Time unfreeze!" 

******************************************************

Trunks stumbled slightly as he fell through the portal. Summoning his powers, he managed to float down gently into a strange room. His eyes narrowed immediately on a girl who was staring in open-mouth shock at him. _This one better **NOT** be an android_, he thought to himself as he stared at the vision in front of him. 

"No more time travellers. I don't think my poor brain can deal with this." She exclaimed. 

"Setsuna sent me. I think that woman froze me again," he grumbled. 

"Froze you?" She asked, curiousity written all over her face. 

"I tried to attack her when she tried to get me into your world."

"ATTACK HER?!" She yelled incredulously. "You… you… baka! Why would you attack a poor defenseless woman like that?"

He snorted at that comment. "In the first place, she is not even remotely close to being defenseless. For her to be able to stop me, she's pretty powerful. Secondly, I thought she was an android."

She merely raised her eyebrow at him. _Oh Kami-sama, she looks so cute when she does that._ Trunks got annoyed with himself. 

"Never mind. What's your name?" He blurted out, and then turned slightly red. _Oh smooth move genius. That was really casual. What next? Marriage? Geezus! Marriage!! _Trunks could not explain his train of thoughts. It was pretty much beyond his control, something that he apparently lost the moment he met this girl. 

"Tsukino Usagi, but please, call me Usagi." 

"Trunks."

"How can you be as lonely as me?" The words fell from her mouth before she could help it. Trunks grinned at her. It was her turn to have that runaway mouth disease. 

"Everyone in my world died, except for my mother. The only thing that keeps us sane is being able to time travel." Her sapphire blue eyes showed compassion as she gently took his hand in hers. He stared in amazement at her hand. Awareness, sensation, feeling rushed through him upon contact. It was unlike anything he had ever felt in his life. He was so used to battle, the constant fighting, the sadness that assailed him as he watched just about everyone he loved die around him. This… this was new. 

"How can you be as lonely as me?" He repeated her words softly, unable to believe that someone as beautiful and as gentle as her could feel the way he did. 

She shook her head. "I was lonely, but I don't think I ever will be anymore."

His eyes widened as she looked up at him. A gentle spray of happiness appeared in the region of his heart. He squeezed her hand in response. All of a sudden, marriage didn't seem like such a horrible thing anymore. 

"Have you ever flown?"

"In an airplane? Iie." 

He smiled at her, causing her heart to beat rapidly. _Oh Kami-sama, he's the most gorgeous guy I have ever met! Why did I ever think Mamoru was good-looking. He pales in comparison to Trunks_, she thought, staring at his shoulder-length lavender hair, blue eyes, and muscular body. (AN: Okay, now **I**'m drooling. *giggles*)

"No, I meant **fly**." He said strangely as he wrapped an arm around her waist. Upon contact, she felt an unfamiliar excitement at his touch. Her eyes flew to his in shock. His touch was sending shivers down her spine. All of a sudden, everything seemed so crystal clear. "Don't worry. I won't ever let anything happen to you." His arm tightened as they began to float. 

"Oh my…" She whispered.

"Hang on," He told her as they began to gravitate out of the window in her apartment.

"I don't have a whole lot of choice here, Trunks!" She exclaimed as she threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest, missing the grin that spread across his face. (AN: *sigh* I wish that was me! Hehe)

As the couple took off for their first flight, Setsuna appeared off in the distance, a smile lighting up her face. Remembering a future locket she saw with Trunks' picture in it, she promised, "And you two will never be alone again."

******************************************************

Well minna-chan? What did you think? Love it? Hate it? Please let me know? I know it's somewhat of a crazy idea, and at times it gets really confusing, but you try writing a fic about three different Usagis and let me tell you, keeping them distinct was pretty tough. Curious about the idea? It occurred to me one day. I love fan fics pairing up either Heero/Usagi, Trunks/Usagi, or Ryouga/Usagi, and I couldn't decide who to write about. So I thought to myself, hey! Why don't I write a story that involves all three pairings? And then, another idea occurred to me about timelines and how we all have this idea that when Usagi makes a wish, it just sort of happens by magic. What if things didn't work the way we think it does? And hence the story was born. Anyway, I was shocked when the words just flew out of my fingers, and Yumisa appeared in the fic! For those who haven't read Forever Afters yet (that's where Yumisa comes from), please do read and review it. It's really short, but pretty cute or so I think :) (Yeah, keep deluding yourself like that Chibi Tenshi) And if you do find this fic a bit weird, I typed most of it up last night in one sitting, till 6 a.m. in the morning!! Now **_that's_** dedication. *giggles* Oh yeah, the locket in this fic is **NOT** the ginzuishou. It's a locket entirely of my own creation. *grins*

Quick update on what's going on with Unexpected Destiny, the story *is* in the works. I'm currently playing around with an idea in my head. I'm working on developing the villain, as well as tying up who Usagi's father is as well. I just want to thank all the wonderful reviewers out there, especially people who've mailed me and helped me out with so much (D-chan – arigatoo for being so patient and wonderful!! , Krys-chan – where did you go?, Wild Melody, Son Usagi, Ashley, Chika – haven't heard from you in a while either - and to anyone else I forgot). 

And oh yeah, if readers like this enough and if I get a lot of reviews about this, the possibility of a sequel or side story of some kind has crossed my mind for this fic. 

Finally, don't forget,

****

Lots of reviews keep Chibi Tenshi happy, and a happy Chibi Tenshi writes more!

Merry Christmas, and happy holidays to all my readers! Ja ne!

P/S: Sorry to all the Relena fans out there! I don't know where that came from! *looks around innocently* Okay okay, gomen minna-chan! I'm just chatty today! 


	2. Usagi and Trunks' Story

Standard Chibi Tenshi Disclaimer: I do not own any of the SM or DB characters, although owning Trunks would make me the happiest girl!

Author's Notes: Minna-chan! I am spoiling all of you too much! All these stories in just a span of days. I'm almost as bad as D-chan now, though really, no one can beat her! *grin* Anyway, from the reviewers who have read His Touch (if you haven't read it yet, please do since the story won't make as much sense), here is my story on what happens to Usagi and Trunks. The story just flew from my hands. It's probably not too fast-paced, although I'd like to think I keep enough excitement in it. Please do review! I'd like to know what you think, and what ideas you may have for my other pairings. I probably won't do the Usagi/Heero story since well… I have what, one big on-going story about them and another little one on them already! Again, italics indicate thoughts. Without further due, the story! 

Quick Dedication: This one's for D-chan, who's been so awesome and supportive of me! Thanks for everything :)

****

Warning: Massive amounts of sap and romance ahead!

***************************************************************

****

His Touch – Usagi and Trunks' Story

Shrieks of laughter and exhilaration could be heard all throughout Juuban as Trunks and Usagi flew through the skies. Usagi had never experienced anything as wonderful as this in her life. Being wrapped up in the arms of the most handsome man she had ever seen, seeing the clouds, and the feel of the wind whipping through her hair was indescribable. He turned to face her, and she blushed slightly, having been caught staring at him. He smiled gently at her, at this wonderful woman who was in his arms. Looking ahead, he brought them down to a nearby park bench. They both sat down on the bench, as her hair tumbled in marvelous disarray, or so he thought at least. Her blue eyes were sparkling, her cheeks were rosy, and her lips looked so kissable at the moment. Now it was his turn to blush. Usagi faced him suddenly and took his hands in hers. 

"That was amazing, Trunks! I've never experienced anything as wonderful as that." She said sincerely. Suddenly, a look of confusion crossed her face. "In all the insanity that has passed by, it never once occurred to me how you can do this! How can you fly?" 

_How to explain this one to a human?_ Trunks thought to himself. _This was going to be difficult._

"Well, in my world, I'm half Saiyajin, half human." 

"What's a Saiyajin?"

_Okay, this was going even worse._

"Well, that's like trying to explain what a human is. Saiyajin is a particular race of beings if you will. We possess unusual powers, and being able to fly is one of them." He was particularly proud of himself for coming up with that explanation as a smug look crossed his face. 

Usagi seemed to consider that idea. 

"Of course, it would explain. It would be narrow-minded of me to assume that all beings are confined to our rules and laws of science on this Earth. A different world, different rules. It makes sense." She giggled suddenly.

A smile touched his lips. Her laughter had such a powerful effect on him. 

"What are you laughing at?"

"Me," she replied delightedly. "If you knew me when I was younger, you would've known what an odango atama I used to be. Hair-brained, silly, klutzy…"

"But absolutely adorable right?" _Shut up shut up Trunks!! _He blushed. _Where was this stuff coming from?_

She blushed most enchantingly, the shade of red that she was turning easily rivaling his.

"I was just thinking how much I sound like Ami at this point."

"Ami?" His curiousity piqued. He wanted to find out as much as he could about this woman who could arouse such powerful feelings and emotions in him, sensations that he could not recall ever having. 

"One of my really good friends. There are four of them. Ami's on her way to becoming a doctor. She's the smartest out of all of us. She's intelligent, gentle, and beautiful. Actually, all my friends are beautiful. There's also Rei, who is a priestess. She's the one I used to bicker with all the time while growing up. She has a fiery temper, but she means well. Minako, who everyone swears looks like me, is fun-loving, lively, and she's an actress and singer all in one. Makoto is my defender and protector. She makes sure I stay out of trouble." Usagi giggled as countless of memories washed through her. "She's kind and gentle, even though she can easily beat up most boys. She's also the best cook in the world. Her restaurant's going to open in a week actually."

Trunks did not miss the note of affection that crept in her voice as she talked about her friends. Good friends… he had them once. But then, they were all gone. They all left him. He knew logically that they didn't choose to leave him, but he still felt so abandoned at moments. Usagi was such a gentle and kind-hearted person. It would make sense that she would have such good friends surrounding her. How could any sane person turn away from such warmth and light? 

At that moment, both their stomachs growled. They both blushed simultaneously. 

"Guess it's been a long day huh?" She grinned, patting her stomach. 

_Oh dear God… his appetite was legendary, being half Saiyajin_. The amount of energy he expended while fighting needed to be replenished, which explained his appetite. But now, he was going to look like such a pig in front of this girl. 

***************************************************************

Trunks watched in amazement as Usagi ate her meals with a speed that almost rivaled his. She looked up and grinned at him. 

"There are some things I can't help. I eat a lot, ne?"

"And I thought I ate a lot."

"Well, you ate 10 bowls of rice, 3 plates of chicken, 5 plates of vegetables, and 5 plates of noodles, and …"

"Hey, you're not that far behind, Usa-chan."

_Okay, really now. I have to stop with that runaway mouth of mine.. Usa-chan?! I just met her for God's sake. _

Both of them blushed simultaneously. Makoto walked in on the scene and smiled in delight. 

"You know, you two are going to drain my food supply before I even open up for business." She commented wryly. She was thrilled that one of her best friends had finally found someone. She had never told Usagi what she really thought of Mamoru. Makoto had never thought their relationship was right. Yes, she knew that there was that initial spark of attraction that flared between them, but there was always something _off_ about the whole relationship. Now, looking at Usagi and Trunks together, there was something so cute about the two of them, like how each of them would glance at the other when they thought the other person wasn't looking. They both blushed easily, and goodness, they even ate like each other. Though Usagi was the kindest person Makoto knew, Makoto also knew that Usagi had the loneliest soul. She knew that Usagi longed to be with someone who would be there for her always, and Mamoru had not done that for her. Somehow, she knew Trunks would be different. _Plus, he was sooooo kawaii_, she thought to herself. She could not wait till Minako and the rest of the girls saw this one! 

***************************************************************

Trunks looked at the tall girl who stood protectively by Usagi's side when they had first entered the restaurant. Her long brown hair had been pulled back into a ponytail, and her green eyes flashed fire and promised dire consequences if he ever hurt Usagi. If he weren't half Saiyajin, he'd be afraid for his life. His lips twisting wryly, he now understood what Usagi had meant when she had said Makoto was her protector. Her eyes had quickly assessed him, almost sizing him up, calculating how long it would take to pound him to the ground.

"Mako-chan!" Usagi had called out, smiling delightedly at her friend, as Makoto smiled in return, though her eyes never left his face. "I'd like you to meet a new friend of mine." 

Usagi had come by his side and taken his hand in hers. He still couldn't get used to how a simple touch from her could make him feel. As a warrior, he thrived on anger and instincts to survive. In this world, it seemed as if things were different. 

"This is Trunks. This is one of my very best friends, Kino Makoto." Usagi had introduced, blissfully unaware of the tension between the two. 

Makoto had stuck her hand out, and he had gripped her hand. Makoto tried to squeeze his hand with all her might, as if warning him of what she would do to him if he hurt Usagi. He simply raised an eyebrow and decided to use a bit of the power that flowed through him. Eyes widening, she had winced slightly and Trunks looked at her straight in the eyes. What she saw in his eyes had seemed to satisfy her. She had nodded almost imperceptibly, and Trunks knew that from that moment on, he was all right in her books. 

Glancing over at Usagi with a knowing look, Makoto spoke up.

"I know that this isn't just a casual visit. What's up?"

Usagi had merely batted her baby blues innocently, in a move that Trunks found absolutely adorable. 

"Mako-chan, you know you're one of my most favourite people in the whole wide world. Why can't I just come to visit you?"

Makoto had laughed. "If I didn't own a restaurant, and if I didn't know you, I'd almost believe you. I'd ask you what you want on the menu, but you'd just say the whole menu." Ignoring Usagi's protests, she had paused, and looked straight at Trunks. "And what would you like?" 

Trunks had looked at Usagi strangely, doubting that a girl that slim could eat as much as Makoto had hinted. Taking a deep breath, and apologizing to his stomach, he had said, "I'll just have what she's having." Now he would have to find a way to feed himself while Usagi was not around so he wouldn't embarrass himself. 

Makoto had let out a deep sigh, muttering something about bankruptcy before she even started under her breath, and left for the kitchen. There had been no empty space left on the table once the parade of food had arrived. An odd gleam had appeared in Usagi's eyes and she had looked from the food to his face and back again. Imagine to his surprise as the girl began to devour the food with a speed that he thought only Saiyajins possessed. He narrowed his eyes and began eating himself. The hell with impressing the girl. He had to eat while there was still food left on the table. 

***************************************************************

"How did you meet anyway?" Makoto asked curiously, drawing Trunks from his thoughts. His eyes flew immediately to Usagi. Her eyes widened and he could almost see her brain attempting to churn out a reasonable answer. 

"Well, … err… it's a funny story really." She gulped. "Actually, his dad's an old friend of the family and we haven't seen each other since we were kids," she continued in a rush.

"That's not a funny story," Makoto said, her eyes looking at Usagi suspiciously and then glaring at Trunks. 

"Uhhh well, that's not the funny part. I meant… Trunks!" She exclaimed. "Why don't you tell the story?" 

Trunks felt his stomach fall to the ground. He glared at Usagi, well, as close as glaring at her as he could. Glaring at this woman was something he couldn't really do. With a look that promised revenge, he attempted to lie. 

"Well, see… I was walking through the park today, minding my own business, when all of a sudden, this girl appears out of nowhere. She trips over this rock, crashes into me, causing us both to fall into the lake. Then, as we both stood up in the lake, absolutely drenched, this bird decides to land on Usagi's head."

Makoto's eyes twinkled as she chuckled. "It sounds like something Usagi would do." Her eyes narrowed suddenly. "But why aren't you two soaking wet?"

"I haven't finished the story yet. So anyway, Usagi's trying to bat this bird off her head, and she's causing this massive scene. This couple happened to be walking by and decided to record Usagi's uhh… dance moves in the water. As she's trying to chase after the bird, she accidentally crashes into the garbage can. Let's just say she ended up in the garbage can. I had thought she looked kind of familiar but when this all happened to me, it occurred to me. She was the same trouble-making kid I had known as a child. So out of the kindness of my heart, I picked her out of the garbage can, and escorted her back to her place. When she realised who I was, we made plans to meet up. And here we are." He finished the story, noting Usagi's glare at him. She certainly had none of his qualms about giving him a death look. 

Makoto laughed heartily. "You're good. I like you." She said and winked at him. Usagi was now glaring at Makoto. He grinned to himself. _Usagi is jealous. GOOD._

***************************************************************

"Uhhh… girl talk!" Usagi announced as she somehow managed to drag Makoto away.

"Mako-chan, NO!" She hissed.

"Why not? Is he yours?" Makoto teased as she watched Usagi blush. Her face suddenly grew serious. "He's different, isn't he?" She asked softly. 

Usagi nodded. "He makes me feel so… alive. I mean, I've only known him for such a short time, but already it's different from what Mamoru and I had."

"He's no Mamoru, that's for sure." Makoto said, grinning wickedly. Usagi giggled and nodded in agreement. "You know I never told you this, but I never thought Mamoru was right for you." Usagi let out a soft gasp and looked at one of her best friends. "Me neither. Me neither." 

***************************************************************

Trunks grumbled as the girls took off for their "girl talk". He could hear **everything** they were saying. He tried so hard to be gentlemanly but he couldn't help being Saiyajin. He covered his ears, and started chanting out loud. He didn't know how much time had passed before he felt someone poking at him. His eyes flew open and saw Usagi staring at him. _Oh great, now she's going to think I'm crazy._

"Trunks, what on earth are you doing?" 

"A secret ritual?" He offered hopefully.

"You'll tell me later," she warned. Turning around, Usagi gave Makoto a big hug. 

"How much do I owe you?" 

"Don't worry about it. What's money between friends?" 

"Mako-chan…"

"Hey, I said don't worry about it. And as for you Trunks, I'll see you around."

He nodded at Makoto and as he and Usagi were about to leave the restaurant, Makoto called out, "And learn to lie better next time!" 

***************************************************************

Usagi was now really careful about having private conversations with any of her girlfriends when he was around. Trunks chuckled in memory of that first day. He had settled in nicely in this world. He had started teaching martial arts to begin with but he found that he wasn't able to adapt to the strange fighting techniques employed on this Earth. _They didn't even know what ki was for heaven's sake_, he snorted. So he had gone towards teaching sword fighting. That he could handle at least, though they forced him to use this cheap plastic sword. The sword he loved so much lay in a case in the bedroom. For some reason, they would not let him use the sword he had originally shown up with, strapped behind his back. _All right, so I cut up a few things_, he thought derisively. They had been frightened initially but his skill had amazed them so much that they had offered him the position immediately. _Money is a good thing_, he thought. _Especially for what I need to do in the future_. 

He stretched out on the couch, and reached for the remote control to turn off the television. He was currently living in Usagi's apartment, and though her father didn't much like him, he had a feeling that Kenji wouldn't approve of any boys who went near his baby girl. Wandering around the apartment, he waited for Usagi to get back from her first day at work. She had just gotten a job as a journalist for the local paper. He was so proud of her. She was smart, beautiful, and his. What had he done to deserve someone as amazing as her? He was happy here, he truly was, but the blood of the Saiyajin still ran deep in him. He missed fighting with an intensity that amazed him. It wasn't the killing that he missed. He wanted to be able to spar, to fully use his battle instincts and skill. He wasn't able to do that in this world. There weren't too many humans who could take him on. He sighed softly. 

Suddenly, his eyes narrowed in awareness. It was Usagi. Something was wrong. 

***************************************************************

Unable to control himself, he flew right out of the apartment and into the park nearby. He tried to calm himself down, but feelings of panic and anxiety were striking him full force. As he hovered over a cluster of trees, he heard Usagi's voice loud and clear. And another voice. A male one. 

"Look Mamoru! I told you, I'm with someone else now. This has got to stop! Leave me alone, I beg you please!" 

He remembered how Usagi had been looking a bit pale and not quite herself the past few weeks. When he tried to ask her, she had merely laughed and brushed his concerns aside. He knew something was wrong, but he knew that she would tell him in due time. 

"Never! I thought giving you some time away from me would make you realise how much you needed me. You little fool. You don't understand how important this is to me. You have no idea of what you will do to the future if you and I don't end up together. You have to!" His voice had risen dramatically. Suddenly, Usagi's shrieks pierced through the park. 

His blood was filled with rage pounding through him. With a sudden yell, he turned Super Saiyajin.

***************************************************************

He descended from the skies, heading directly for Mamoru's throat. His eyes quickly took note that Usagi was currently on the ground, holding her cheek. The deep red imprint stood out vividly in his mind. Flying straight for a tree, he heard the satisfying thud of Mamoru's body as it connected with the trunk. Mamoru reached behind him and pulled out a cane, attempting to attack him with it. Trunks smirked at his actions. He let Mamoru's neck go, and he plummeted to the ground, landing rather painfully, Trunks noted with satisfaction. He floated down towards the ground, not too far away from where Mamoru was. Trunks crossed his arm in front of his chest, sneering at him.

"What now, stick boy? It's so easy to hurt someone weaker than you, isn't it? I should know. I'm beating you, aren't I?" He taunted. 

Mamoru pulled himself up painfully and glared at the newcomer. _Who the hell was he?_ The stranger was just a few inches shorter than he was, and he had blond hair that stuck up at every angle. He wore a blank tank top, black pants, and matching boots. Beneath the tank top, his arms were heavily muscled, and the way he was glaring, Mamoru actually feared for his life. But he couldn't stop now. He was so close to weakening Usagi. She had to be his. She simply had to be. Was it worth his life? You bet. Reaching into his jacket pocket, he pulled out a rose. The sneer on the stranger's face transformed into a laugh. _Let him laugh,_ Mamoru thought to himself. _He hasn't seen what I'm capable of yet._

***************************************************************

Trunks laughed heartily. Of all the things he anticipated, pulling out a rose was definitely not one of them. With a speed that astonished him, Mamoru threw the rose at him. Trunks leapt into the air, looking down at him. Mamoru merely looked up at him with an evil grin. The rose suddenly exploded in a flurry of petals.

"Nani?!" He yelled out, wincing slightly as a few of the petals attached themselves to his leg. The beautiful blood red petals began to disintegrate, turning almost acidic in nature as it began to burn. Actually, it was less the burning than the weird sensation that spread through his body, feeling like his energy was being drained. He fell to the ground hard. 

"Nooooo!" Usagi screamed. She scrambled to her feet, making her way to where the stranger was. As she got closer, her eyes began to tear. The poor man, he only wanted to help her. In the back of her mind, she wondered if this was one of Trunks' friends. She didn't know of anyone else who could fly on Earth. She might've even thought it was her boyfriend if his hair hadn't been blond, and his eyes a glazed shade of green. When she reached him, she put out her hand to try to help him. The stranger only let out a groan and rolled away from her. 

"Get away. You'll get hurt." He moaned in pain, silently furious at himself for miscalculating his enemy so badly. He had encountered all sorts of villains in his life, but never had he met someone who used a power so unusual. Mamoru didn't even have a power level to be read, for God's sake. Because he had underestimated his enemy, his power was being drained from him. He felt himself power down, back to his normal self. He heard Usagi's soft gasp as she realised who he was.

"Trunks, no!!!" She cried out, her heart in her voice. She moved over to where he was and put her around him, ignoring his protests. She cradled his body in her lap, her hand smoothing his lavender hair from his face. Staring into the blue eyes she loved so much, she started talking. "Don't leave me, Trunks. You can't leave me." Big, fat droplets of tears left her eyes and began trailing down her cheeks. "I can't live without you. Please," she begged tearfully. 

"I once promised you that I would never let anything happened to you," he croaked out. "I'm sorry I have to break that promise."

"No no no! Don't talk like that. You'll be all right." 

To the surprise of the two men, her body was suddenly bathed in a silver glow. Trunks felt the warmth of the light entering his body and it felt so much like Usagi's ki. He could almost believe that his body was being healed, but he chalked it up to wishful thinking. A million things flashed through his mind as he thought about dying. His mother wouldn't know about his death. And Usa-chan… he knew she would be devastated. He realised that what they shared was so special, and so unique that this was their once-in-a-lifetime love that so many people longed for, but never had. He thought about how strong she was, and silently prayed that she would have the strength to get over this. He felt a splash on his body, and his heart ached for the pain he was causing the woman he loved. Then, he realised that he had never told her that. Suddenly, she was yanked away from him. 

Mamoru let out a snarl as he pulled Usagi towards him. He recognized the glow that had come from her body. All his work was about to be destroyed by this man. He didn't understand how he changed from being a blond to lavender, but at this point, he couldn't care less. That man, Trunks, had seriously underestimated him. And for that, he would pay with his life. Usagi screamed next to him, and Mamoru spun her around and shook her hard. Glaring at her with deadened deep blue eyes, he said in a cold voice, "I'll warn you only once, Usagi. You scream again, and I can't guarantee I won't hurt you." 

She became quiet, only glaring at him with hate-filled eyes. 

"I stayed with you for two years. Two years out of my life, wasted on a girl like you. Waiting, hoping that you would remember something about our past. But it's almost as if you were born with a clean slate in this life. You don't know of what our powers can do, and what the future holds. I've seen the future. We will be king and queen. I thought that maybe if you had some time away from me, you would come to your senses. Instead, you wind up with another man. And I'll be damned if I let some purple-haired freak take my kingdom away from me."

"You're doing all this for some supposed kingdom that we're going to rule?" Usagi shrieked. "You BAKA!!" 

Pulling back his fist, he punched her. She cried out in pain as she tumbled onto the ground. She held her hand towards her swollen cheek as she spat some blood out. 

A sudden cry of rage startled the two. A blaze of light swept through the park as an explosion shook the ground, making Mamoru to lose his balance and fall as well. The wave of energy that followed afterwards caused Usagi and Mamoru to be swept along its path. Usagi gasped in shock when she finally came to a stop. A crater the size of the lake had appeared where Trunks was. Trunks stood there, his hair having turned from the lavender she loved so much to that shade of blond. It had grown even longer if that was possible. It stuck up in all sorts of angles. _Somewhat resembling a porcupine_, Usagi thought inappropriately and almost giggled. Her face grew serious as she realised that his power levels had increased dramatically, much higher than when she had thought he was a stranger. His rage could be felt, even from where she lay. He stared right at Mamoru, and said with deadly calm, "You will pay." 

With a series of hand movements, he began powering up.

"Burning…"

From her viewpoint, she knew Mamoru would not survive.

"Attack!!"

An energy blast exploded from his hands and sped towards where Mamoru lay watching in open-mouthed horror. Mamoru closed his eyes, and silently damned himself for underestimating **his** enemy. Then, he felt nothing at all. 

***************************************************************

Trunks quickly made his way over to where Usagi lay and cradled her into his arms. His eyes were that strange shade of green again as Usagi stared at him mutely. His touch was gentle, in contrast to what he had just done to Mamoru. Usagi reverted her gaze to where Mamoru's body would've been. His body had simply disintegrated under the strength of Trunks' attack. She didn't know what to make of it all. Trunks began to speak quietly.

"I know you're not used to killing, but in my world, I'm a warrior. In battle, I kill. I don't kill out of sport or for thrills. I take someone's life only if I know my own is in danger…"

She looked up suddenly at him and smiled. "Iie Trunks, I know that. Mamoru would've killed you. I could not have born that…" Her voice broke off painfully. He returned her smile gratefully and tightened his arms around her. 

"I am surprised at just how powerful you are though," she commented thoughtfully. "And how you look with blond hair." She grinned mischievously.

He blushed, and powered down. 

"Much better," she observed as she reached up to touch the face she loved so much. 

"Are you okay? That idiot didn't hurt you too badly, did he?" His eyes darkened, taking in the bruise that marred her beautiful skin, as his arms tightened involuntarily around her.

She shook her head. "Nothing a few days rest and some ointment won't take care of. I will be okay, I promise you." 

"When I saw what that jerk was doing to you, I lost it. I couldn't imagine life without you. You… you mean so much to me." Trunks' voice broke off as he silently berated himself. _Say it, damnit. Say it! Tell her how you feel, you baka._ A voice in his head screamed, sounding suspiciously like his mother. _Why can't I say it?_ _Why can't I tell her how much she means to me? It's just three little words, damnit. Three words, not very hard. Just say it! _His breath caught in his throat as he saw her eyes look at him hopefully, expectantly. He had been raised to fight, to survive on instinct and not emotions. _But she saved you from loneliness, _the voice called out. A gentle smile touched her lips, her eyes conveying promises and happiness. His heart did a funny little dance as he realised something. With her, his heart would be safe. "I love you, Usa-chan." 

Her eyes watered most becomingly, and as she pulled his face closer to her own, she whispered, "I love you too, Trunks." Their lips met in a kiss that was gentle despite its ferocity. They both felt the power of their love for each other sweep through them. It was a love that would last for all time. 

***************************************************************

"TRUNKS!!" Usagi cried out in exasperation. "I'll be all right, okay?? Look, I'm just going shopping with the girls, and then I'm returning. There are five of us, nothing bad will happen. I promise you." As much as she loved him, Trunks had been driving her crazy with his over-protectiveness the past few days. Her glare softened, knowing that he blamed himself for what happened even though the thought had never even occurred to her. Walking over to him, she put her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest. 

"Stop blaming yourself Trunks. I certainly don't. You saved me that day, remember?" 

He wrapped his arms around her, and rested his chin on top of her head. 

"But if I hadn't had gotten there in time…"

She tilted her head to look at him as he loosened his hold on her. 

"No what ifs Trunks. You're going to drive yourself crazy if you think that way. You came there in time, because you sensed my ki. You knew I was in trouble. Who else could've done that for me? No one but you could've saved me." 

His eyes widened as he realised the truth in what she was saying. 

"I never thought of it that way."

She smiled gently at him. "I know that. You were just scared of losing me, that's all. I'm not leaving you. Ever. Get that through your head, Trunks."

He grinned at her. "Oh darn…"

She growled in mock outrage. "I should just…"

"Oh be quiet and let me kiss you already." (AN: yes please! ^ - ^ )

The silence that greeted the room continued for quite some time. Finally pulling away, she gasped as she noticed the time.

"The girls are going to kill me!" Usagi exclaimed, her eyes narrowing as she observed Trunks' smirk. "I'll get you later."

"Looking forward to it," he grinned as she dashed through the door with a speed that made him raise his eyebrow. 

***************************************************************

"USAGI!!! I can't believe you're late again!" Rei grumbled as Usagi arrived 15 minutes late. "You better have a good explanation for this one." 

Usagi merely blushed as Minako and Makoto grinned at her. 

"Methinks somebody got distracted by her boyfriend, ne?" Minako teased. 

Usagi turned even redder, if that were possible.

"I take that as a yes?" Makoto winked. 

"Come on guys, leave her alone." Ami called out. "Besides, she's going to tell **me** all the details."

"AMI!!" They chorused before bursting into giggles. 

***************************************************************

"Wait till Trunks sees you in that dress!" Minako squealed, referring to their sixth-month anniversary the next day. Usagi and Trunks had made dinner plans at a quiet restaurant to celebrate. 

"He won't be able to take his eyes off you," Rei laughed. 

"As opposed to his usual self," Ami added dryly, causing eyes to fly at her. "What? What?"

"I swear, I can't get used to how you've changed so much." Usagi remarked.

"Me neither," Makoto agreed.

"What? Just because it took me longer to realise there's life outside of school…" 

The other girls broke out in laughter. 

"Could it have something to do with this new man you're seeing, Ami?" Minako teased. 

Ami blushed furiously and quickly changed the subject.

"Speaking of, what we are all dying to know is if Trunks is going to ask you to marry him any time soon." 

Now it was Usagi's turn to blush. If she hadn't had lowered her gaze to the ground, she would've noticed the twinkle in the girls' eyes. 

"I don't know. We're happy where we are now, and we love each other. We're just taking it one day at a time." She said simply. 

***************************************************************

Usagi readjusted the curls in her hair for the umpteenth time that day, or so it seemed. Her silvery blond hair were piled up in curls on top of her head. Tiny tendrils that escaped the confines of the pins caressed her neck. She wore a shimmering spaghetti-strap dress that clung to her figure wonderfully. She had taken special care with her make-up tonight, and her fingers shook as she toyed with the silver locket around her neck. _Where in the world was Trunks????_ She screamed silently. They had made reservations for 6:30 p.m. and it was almost six now and he hadn't even gotten home yet. A part of her was worried for him, even though the thought was absurd. He was probably the most powerful man that existed in her world at the moment, and she was worried that he would get into physical danger. But even as she knew that, she couldn't help herself. The doorbell rang suddenly, causing her to jump. For a brief moment, she thought it was Trunks but he had keys to the apartment. Walking over to the door, she opened it and her breath caught in her throat. (AN: Okay, I know… normally I would make her look through the peephole first but hey, it would ruin the moment)

Trunks stood in front of her, looking more handsome than before. She had grown accustomed to seeing him in his black tank top, and baggy pants. Tonight, he was dressed in a black dress shirt she had never seen before, dress pants, and black shoes. It should've looked slightly morbid, but to her, he looked wonderful. (AN: Me too!) Pulling his hand from behind him, he produced a bouquet of white roses. 

"How did you know?" She whispered.

"I have my sources," he grinned. 

"Why did you ring the doorbell?" She asked.

"In all the months we've dated, we've never really gone out on a 'date'. I asked the girls for some help in this area. This was what they advised." His eyes fell on her and softened with love. "You look absolutely beautiful." She blushed prettily and took the roses from him. After putting it in the vase, she turned around to find him standing near her, offering his arm. "Shall we?" Usagi swore that if she could've melted at that moment, she would've. 

***************************************************************

The meal was perfect. _Everything was perfect_, Usagi sighed happily. They had managed to control the amount of food they ate. They had determined a long time ago that eating out given their appetites would be astronomical in cost. She knew that they probably clean out the fridge when they got home later that night. _Thank God I stocked up the fridge today_, she thought to herself. Trunks reached out and held her hand in his own, squeezing gently. The gentle smile that spread her face always made his heart turn over. With his other hand, he produced a little black box. Usagi let out a soft gasp.

"Trunks! I thought we agreed not to get each other anything for this anniversary," she chided. 

He got up and began walking to her side. "That's right, but this isn't for our anniversary. This is for something else all together." He let go of her hand briefly as he opened the box, and got on one knee in front of her. 

Tears welled up in Usagi's eyes as she realised what was happening. 

"Will you marry me? Make me the happiest man across all time?" He asked simply. He held his breath as he awaited her answer. 

"Yes, yes yes!" She yelled as she flung herself at him, causing the two of them to fall over. The breath he had been holding was knocked out of him as they landed on the ground. Of all the responses he had been anticipating, this was not one of them. He had a smile that threatened to break his face. _She said yes. She said yes. _Usagi rained kisses all over his face. He chuckled softly as he tightened his arms around her. 

"Usa-chan, not that I mind, but we are in a public restaurant." 

Usagi stopped herself in shock and a giggle escaped her lips. She looked up to see the whole entire restaurant look at them. _Thank God they had chosen a quiet restaurant_, she thought to herself. The restaurant exploded in applause for the couple as they got up, blushes suffusing their faces. Had they turned around at that moment, they would've seen the four women in the window giving each other high fives. 

***************************************************************

The wedding was small, quiet and simple. Ikuko had been teary-eyed, weeping with happiness for her daughter. Kenji, once he had finished blustering and yelling at Trunks, had settled down nicely and was currently swiping an arm across his face, muttering gruffly about dust in his eye. Ami, Minako, Makoto, and Rei all stood as Usagi's bridesmaids since Usagi could not bring herself to choose only one. As for Trunks, Shingo wound up as his groom. As the priest pronounced them man and wife, Usagi and Trunks kissed each other with a passion that left no doubt in the minds of anyone present that this was one of those forever after kind of loves. 

***************************************************************

As Usagi chatted happily, surrounded by family and friends, she noticed really quickly that her husband had gone missing for quite some time. A few moments later, Trunks walked back, his expression one of shock, and an older woman stood right by him smiling, headed straight for her. 

"Usa-chan, I'd like you to meet my kaasan." 

"Bulma-sama…" She whispered, unable to believe her eyes. All of a sudden, she knew that Setsuna must've had a hand in this. Sending a silent thank you, her face broke into a smile, knowing how much this meant to her husband. 

"It would please me if you would just call me kaasan as well." 

As the two women hugged, Trunks felt as if his heart would overflow with happiness. The music started to play as Bulma looked upon her son fondly, and her daughter-in-law, who brought so much joy and love to her son. 

"Come on, it's your first dance as a married couple," she prodded them. "I'll still be around."

Usagi went to his arms willingly, their expressions of bliss causing the people around them to smile delightedly. They danced together, in perfect rhythm, with eyes that never left each other's faces. Their faces grew closer as they kissed each other with such passion and love that they caused eight women to sigh. 

***************************************************************

"Wow, Mommy and Daddy's wedding is so perfect. Baasan even got to be there too," A little girl with lavender hair tied back in two odangoes and bright blue eyes observed from the Time Gates. 

"Yes it is," Setsuna agreed. "It certainly is."

***************************************************************

That's it! That's the end. *sniff* Don't complain to me about the mush and sap factor. I warned you already! *grin* Anyway, I tried to wrap up the story as best as I can. Gomen nasai to all you Mamoru fans out there. I didn't start out the story with the intent to kill him. He just became such a jerk that I had to. *giggles* I know I didn't really write too much about what Mamoru meant and the silver light that surrounded them, but this fic was a focus on their love. And anyway, it leaves room for a sequel of some sort, ne? (Don't count on that one for a **LONG** while) 

So what did you think? Like it? Hate it? Do tell! I love to hear from my reviewers too! Thank you to everyone who reads and reviews. I cannot stress enough that this is what keeps fan fic writers going. If you review, it lets me know that my fic affected you enough to want to say something about it. *smiles* And yeah, after this recent surge, I just want to warn you not to expect anything for a little bit. I'm really brain dead, and **UD is temporarily put on hiatus** (until I can figure out how to reintegrate the whole entire story). So I leave you with…

****

Begin 

While reviews = true 

Chibi_Tenshi = happy

More_Stories = true

More_Chapters = true

End loop

(For the inner nerd in me hehe)

Ja ne, minna-chan!


End file.
